Chronicals of the Sand
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: Gaara is in love and it scares me. But aside from that it's an awesome story. May be deleted unless you fight for it!
1. Chapter 1

Here's a list of my OCs for my Naruto story! Gaara's a bit OOC ok alot OOC but hey I'm not really good at this so be nice please?

Koneko- long blonde hair, one purple eye and one blue and green eye, and is about Gaara's height she's like 3 inches shorter. (age: 13)

Yami- short black hair, green eyes, and is short for her age (age: 12)

Sastu- red hair, blue eyes, and is tall for his age (age: 12)

Ryu- blue hair, black eyes, and is average height for his age (age: 26)

Now for the chapter!

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

Beep. Beep. Beep. "Ugh! Dammit I hate mornings!" a young girl with blonde hair yelled as she pulled out a kunai and stabbed her alarm clock. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a hot pink tanktop, a pair of sky blue shorts, and a hot pink and sky blue checkered eye patch. She put her clothes on and walked downstairs to find her boyfriend in her kitchen. "I'm just going to go back up to my room now," the girl told him as she started to walk back up to her room only to have him grab her wrist, and pull her back over to him.

"Koneko it's Saturday. Why are you awake at 7:00 am on a Saturday?" He asked her curiously.

"I forgot what day it was yesterday, so a turned my alarm clock on. I wouldn't want to be late for training in case it was like Thursday or something," Koneko answered him as she got herself some breakfast. "You want anything Gaara?" she asked as she put some ramen on the counter. "Do you have anything other than ramen? I mean seriously your starting to scare me," Gaara asked her as she put the ramen in the microwave. "Gaara the reason I always eat ramen is because I'm dead poor and can't aford anything else," Koneko sighed as she pulled down some more ramen. "I take it you decided that I'm going to eat it wether I like it or not?" He asked her as she pulled out her ramen and put his in its place in the microwave. "Yeah pretty much," she laughed as she handed him his ramen and sat down across from him to eat her's.

Just as she started to eat the phone rang. She walked over and picked up the receiver. "Who the hell are you, and what the hell do want?" she asked the person on the other line. "Yeah, whatever, I'll see you later bye," she said as she hung up the phone. "Well that's a nice way to answer a phone," Gaara laughed as she walked back and began to eat her ramen. "Does this face look like it cares?" Koneko asked giving him a look that said 'I care about this why'. "So, who was that anyway?" Gaara asked curiously looking up at Koneko. "Yami wanted to go see a movie later. You can tag along if you like," she answered with a smile. "I guess I'll go with you. After all it's better than watching Kankouro beat the shit out of someone for not giving him a hershey bar." Gaara smiled at her as he said this.

------------------------------------------- Walking Home After The Movie ------------------------------------------------------

"I'm tired. I can't wait to go home and go to bed!" Koneko exclaimed as she and Gaara walked home. "Your always tired Kitty(1)," Gaara told her as he walked her home. When they reached her apartment Gaara gave her a kiss good night and left.

---------------------------------------------------- Retard Avenue --------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: You know I think this is the first time I've ever liked something I wrote!

Koneko: That's suprising...

Gaara: For those who care I call Koneko Kitty because Koneko means kitten in japanese.

Me: The next chapter is about Gaara.

Gaara: Read and Review!

Me: Or else!

Koneko: Or else what?

Me: You know I don't really know.

Gaara: Reviews make the Jenny (me) smarter.

Koneko: But flames shall be used to cook bacon for all the nice readers.

Me & Gaara: BACON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Koneko: Oh shit! I shouldn't of said that! -runs away from the two crazy people chasing her trying to get some bacon-


	2. Chapter 2

Ok this is chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Gaara walked back to his house which wasn't all that far from Koneko's apartment. He reached his front door in a few moments and walked inside. "Hey Gaara where have you been you where gone all day?" Temari asked him curiously. "I was with Koneko." Gaara answered simply as he walked into the kitchen. "You and her spend so much time together it's like you live with each other!" Kankuro told him then as an after thought asked, "Why do you spend so much time together anyway?" "Kankuro even you should have figured it out by now!" Temari exclaimed as she stared at her brother. "Figured what out by now?" Kankuro asked thoroughly confused. "Isn't it obvious? Gaara has a girlfriend!" Temari explained to him smiling. Kankuro was needless to say shocked by what his older sister said. Kankuro then turned to Gaara and said, "She's kidding right? Please tell me she's kidding!" "Actually she's right Koneko and I have been dating for about three months," Gaara told him in as if it was nothing. "Three months! How come no one told me?" Kankuro yelled angry that he hadn't thought of the possibility of what Gaara just said. "We asumed you knew," Gaara told him.

Temari then decided it was time to make dinner, so they ate then Temari and Kankuro went to bed. Gaara went into his bedroom then opened up his window and climbed out on to the roof. After a few hours Gaara decided to go back inside. "Hey," Gaara looked around for the source of the voice and saw Koneko a few feet away standing on the roof. "Why are you awake?" Gaara asked her as she walked over to him. "Couldn't sleep I'm nervous about the mission my team's supposed to go on tomorrow morning with you and your siblings," Koneko explained as she walked over sat next to him. "Thats not the real reason. Tell me what's really wrong," Gaara told her as he pulled her on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "It's impossible to lie to you isn't it," she laughed as she leaned back against Gaara. "Yes. Yes it is. Now shut up and tell me what's wrong," Gaara answered her laughing as well.

_Flashback_

_Seven Years Ago_

_Koneko's POV_

_I was running home after school. I didn't know what would happen when I got there, and needless to say, I didn't want to know. When I got to my house and walked inside there was a trail of blood leading up the stairs. "This is weird," I had said as I started to follow it up the stairs and to my parents bedroom. When I opened the door I saw my mother and father lying on the ground in a pool of their own blood. I ran away from the sight as fast as I could. I ran to the house of the only person I could trust. Gaara._

_End Flashback_

Third Person POV

By the time Koneko finished telling Gaara about her dream she was clutching onto his shirt crying. "It's ok Koneko," Gaara soothed as he held her while she cried. "Hey Gaara," she said between sobs. "Yes Koneko?" he asked as he held her. "Can I stay here tonight?" she asked him still crying but not as hard. "Well I'm not letting you stay home alone when your like this, so of course you can stay!" Gaara told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Thanks," was the last thing Koneko said before she fell asleep.

---------------- Retard Avenue -----------------

Jenny (me): I think it turned out pretty well.

Gaara: I like this chapter alot it's pretty cool.

Jenny: You just like it because it makes Kankuro look like an idiot, you get to cuddle with Koneko, and she stays at you house overnight!

Gaara: Exactly!

Jenny: Hey Deidara can you come here a second!

Deidara: -appears out of nowhere- What do you want?

Jenny: Can you write the next chapter for me I can't because I have school. I hate school.

Deidara: Sure whatever.

Jenny & Gaara: Read and Review

Deidara: And all flames will be used to make cookies for the nice readers and reviewers.

Gaara:Baconz still beter.


	3. Chapter 3

OK this chapter 3 and by the way I'm writing the story my way so if you got a problem don't read it and if you flame i will probably hunt you down and punch you hehe just kidding i wouldn't do that or would I?

Chapter 3

Third Person POV

Gaara was sitting in his bedroom watching Koneko sleep. After a little while Gaara decided he'd better wake her up so they weren't late for the mission. "Kitty-chan wake up," he said as he shook her a bit.

"Ugh. Five more minutes," Koneko mumbled before rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Koneko you have to get up now! We have a mission today!" Gaara told her shaking her harder.

"Ok, ok I'm up. Who are you my mom?" she asked as she reluctantly got out of bed.

"Hey Koneko you don't have any clothes do you?" Gaara asked ignoring her question.

"No," she answered simply as she walked over to where he was standing.

"I'll go see if you can borrow some of Temari's clothes," Gaara told her as he walked away and came back a few minutes later with a dress and a pair of sandals. "Hey you have your headband right?" Gaara asked as he handed her the clothes.

"Gaara are you blind I have my headband tied around my waist," Koneko laughed as she pointed to her headband.

"I didn't notice that. Well I'm gonna leave so you can change," He laughed as he walked out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

After a few minutes Koneko came down stairs wearing the outfit Temari let her borrow, she had her headband on her head and was wearing the white eye patch she had on that night. When she got downstairs Kankuro and Temari turned to look at her. Temari looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. "What's with the white eye patch?" Temari asked her curiously.

"Uh...my dad abused me and when I was four he carved out my eye with a kunai," Koneko explained as if it was nothing.

"Oh, sorry," Temari replied looking away from Koneko.

"Don't be I was used to getting cut, punched, kicked, choked, and starved, so it didn't hurt much," Koneko told her again as if it was nothing.

"No one should be used to that," Kankuro told her.

"Why do people even do stupid stuff like that?" Gaara asked angrily.

"People are stupid Gaara," Koneko explained to him calmly.

"We'd better get going we don't want to be late," Temari said as she walked towards the door. They walked in silence for a while then Koneko decided to say something.

"You haven't met anyone on my team before have you?" Koneko asked Temari and Kankuro.

"No we haven't," they answered in unison.

"Lucky you. My team is crazy. My sensei is an idiot. Yami couldn't act smart to save her life and Satsu...well I'd rather not say what he's like," Koneko explained to them.

"Hey Koneko! Come here!" yelled some guy in a black vest, black pants, black sandals, and a black headband.

"What do you want sensei?" Koneko yelled back as she started running over to him.

"Ok here's the deal we're all going back to your house real quick so you can change because you need to pose as not only a chunin, but my daughter as well," he explained to her.

"But I don't want to pretend to be related to a crazy person!" Koneko told him. After a awhile Koneko lost the argument and they went back to her apartment. Her sensei tossed her a black vest and she ran into her room. She came out a while later wearing a fishnet shirt with the black vest over it zipped up completely, a pair of black shorts, her black headband was on her head instead of around her waist, she had on black sandals, a black eye patch, and a fishnet legging going up to her knee on one leg. When Gaara saw her he started to drool. "Gaara stop drooling you're scaring me," Koneko told him backing away slightly.

"S-sorry K-koneko-chan!" Gaara stuttered wiping the drool off his face.

"Lets get going before _somebody _tackles Koneko," Koneko's sensei told them laughing. "Ryu sensei you pervert!" Koneko yelled throwing a kunai at him.

"Ah! Damn it woman what the hell is wrong with you?!" Ryu yelled back as he caught the kunai.

---------------------------------------- Retard Avenue ----------------------------------------------------

Jenny: Haha! I love this chapter! Koneko is so much like me!

Koneko: Could I get in trouble for accidentally purposely pushing my sensei off a cliff?

Gaara: How do you accidentally purposely push someone off a cliff?

Koneko: You just can ok!

Gaara: Ok, ok! Please don't hurt me!

Tobi: -pops up out of nowhere and reads the chapter- Gaara's a pervert!

Jenny: Tobi-kun -glomps-

Tobi: Awww, hi Jenny-chan -kisses Jenny-

Deidara, Itachi, and Pein (Akatsuki Leader): -walk into the room and see Jenny and Tobi kissing-

Deidara: Oh...

Itachi: My...

Pein: God...

Tobi and Jenny: -stop kissing and look at Deidara, Itachi, and Pein-

Jenny: You better get used to seeing this 'cause I'm gonna start another story about me and Tobi.

Jenny: Oh and what I said about me and is I always base a character in each of my stories with OCs (which is all of them) off of me so Tobi is going to be dating an OC based off of me and my other story which I beg you to check out will have other OCs so if you want your OC to be in the story and have them date someone in the akatsuki you options are Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan (Unknown Member), Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori (in my story he's not dead), Itachi, Kisame, and Pein.

Just review and tell me the name of your OC and who you want to date. And don't get mad at me if I don't pick you because i'm trying to make this fair.

Tobi: Well read and review!

Jenny: Flames will be used to make cupcakes for the nice readers and reviewers!


	4. Author's Best Friend's Note

_**Author's Best Friend's Note: **_

The idiot who writes this story has just moved and has to share a computer with her assholish brother and only has a computer on the week ends and days off. Idiot will be updating her fanfics asap. And unfortunately I cannot read Jen's mind and write the chaps for her. Anndddd I'm not allowed on the phone so much so she really can't tell me what she wants to write. But again ASAP. Sooooo go away now...

_Vicky_

_PS. By the way if you didn't already get it I have full access to this account and I have to update all the fics._


End file.
